Jean Grey
' Jean Elaine Grey', also known as Phoenix, is a Class 5 mutant from the United States and one of the original five X-Men. In addition to being one of the X-Men, she is also one of the instructors at the Xavier Institute and the host of the almighty Phoenix Force. Biography Jean Grey is the eldest daughter of Professor John Grey of Bard College in New York and his wife Elaine Grey. When Jean was ten years old, she was playing with her best friend Annie Richardson when Annie was struck and killed by a car. The emotion that Jean felt as she held her dying friend awakened her latent telepathic powers, and she experienced Annie's own emotions as she died. This traumatic event left Jean in a withdrawn and deeply depressed state. Moreover, Jean could not control her newfound telepathic powers and had to isolate herself from other people to hold on to her sanity. When Jean was eleven, a psychiatrist recommended to her parents that they consult a colleague of his, Professor Charles Xavier, who was secretly a mutant with telepathic abilities of his own. Xavier explained to Jean, but not her parents, that she was a mutant and treated her for several years, including when she developed her telekinetic powers at the age of thirteen. When Xavier judged that Jean had reached a certain level of mastery over her abilities, he recommended to her parents that they enroll her in his newly established Xavier Institute. Unknown to Jean's parents, this school served as a cover for the X-Men, a team of young superhuman mutants being trained by Xavier to combat the threats posed by evil mutants who used their powers against humanity. Even though Jean was the first student to enroll, Xavier didn't have her join the school until he had collected four more students. She became the fifth X-Man and the first female to join the team, which also consisted of Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, and Beast. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Phoenix is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, and affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (e.g. dolphins, ravens, dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is actively accessing the Phoenix Force. She is additionally able to manifest her telepathic powers in a variety of specialized ways, including masking her presence from others, erecting psychic shields to protect minds within them, casting illusions, manipulating or erasing memories, controlling and possessing the minds of others, altering personalities, transferring her mind into host bodies, developing mental links to others, causing mental pain, transfering information from one mind to another, sensing the presence of other mutants, and astral projecting. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate, propel, and manipulate objects however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to generate heat, generate concussive force as blasts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale with her telekinesis. She can even change her superheroine costume into a set of street clothes and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. While actively channeling the Phoenix Force, she has various enhanced telekinetic abilities that enable her greater control over the world around her, such as the ability to generate and control fire and the ability to completely disintegrate matter. Abilities *'Combat:' Phoenix has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat, although the extent of this proficiency is unknown as she prefers to utilize her powers during battle. As such, she excels at astral and telepathic combat. Weaknesses Emotional Instability: If Phoenix becomes emotionally unstable, she loses control of her powers and turn into her darker persona. When her dark persona first began to manifest for the first time, she caused her entire house and everything inside of it to float several feet above the ground. During her more controlled rampages, she has destroyed entire buildings and people. She even once caused several tons of ocean water and metal to float into the air. Category:Mutants Category:Class 5 Category:X-Men Category:Females